<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>冬柚_全篇 by As_pirin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045632">冬柚_全篇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_pirin/pseuds/As_pirin'>As_pirin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aespa (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_pirin/pseuds/As_pirin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>冬柚_全篇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>冬A 柚O</p><p> </p><p>「在回来的路上了，带了苹果派啦。」</p><p> </p><p>「还有，想你了。」</p><p> </p><p>不读不回。</p><p> </p><p>黄昏时分，柳智敏和内永亚绘里终于结束从黎明便开始的美食番组行程，向工作人员和共演的前辈一一鞠躬道别。</p><p> </p><p>为了进一步打进日本市场，公司在今次家族日巡的计划中加插了几个综艺通告，身为队长和日藉成员的两位一整个月来几乎没有好好休息过。庆幸昨天札榥站已经是日巡尾声，公司也特地安排了湖边的温泉旅馆慰劳员工，这一小时的车途，本应好好放鬆，柳智敏却顾着滑电话。</p><p> </p><p>「智敏啊，不睡吗？」</p><p> </p><p>「嗯，还不太累。」</p><p> </p><p>说不累是骗人的，只是柳智敏改不掉每一次公演后细阅粉丝后记的习惯，总觉得可以多了解自己和孩子们可进步的地方。嘛，顺便逛逛几个小狗勾的站子。</p><p> </p><p>「呜...Winter... 最近真的是世上帅气可爱...日巡无条件在心裡收藏...」</p><p> </p><p>「大坂Encore那张动图...呜妈妈爱你—」</p><p> </p><p>「什麽时候再来日本呀孩子们...」</p><p> </p><p>「冬柚两人最近微妙的疏离感...」</p><p> </p><p>萤幕播放着昨晚安可舞台的金玟庭，虽然脸上仍是一贯元气的笑容与观众互动，却明显在自己靠近时默默拉开距离，拼死逃避眼神接触。</p><p> </p><p>自从一个月前的初演，自家alpha便开始有意无意地避开自己，晚上更是找不着身影，不是要和宁宁打电动就是揪绘里去逛便利店，抽到跟自己同房的日子竟还要换房。</p><p> </p><p>「金冬天说让她跟绘里姐姐同房的话，明天帮我排队抢后台的章鱼烧。」</p><p> </p><p>「...叫她回来，我帮你领。」</p><p> </p><p>「姐姐不是要先和涩琪欧尼出场吗？等你们回来你也抢不过的...」</p><p> </p><p>…养儿千日，居然败给了区区十颗章鱼烧。</p><p> </p><p>正在心中吐糟屁孩不孝（？）之际，宁艺卓似是有千里耳般，刚好發讯息回来。</p><p> </p><p>「姐姐～金冬天睡411号房，绘里姐姐和我睡311～」</p><p> </p><p>「比起章鱼烧，宁宁是爱惜姐姐前天才答应换房的喔。」</p><p> </p><p>…这小鬼什麽意思？</p><p> </p><p>「智敏呀，那我先回房啦。」</p><p> </p><p>「嗯，晚安啦。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>回到旅馆正好是晚饭时间，但今天跑了五六家食店早已经吃撑了，柳智敏只想赶快回房间泡泡温泉睡个饱。</p><p> </p><p>更重要的是，她真的想念金玟庭了。</p><p> </p><p>虽然还不清楚这隻小狗在闹什麽情绪，就趁着今晚好好聊开吧。</p><p> </p><p>踏出电梯，柳智敏随着指示前进，隐约的香气像在向她确认房间裡住着自己心爱的alpha。从口袋裡掏出房卡，一边为旅馆的通风系统扣了分，一边拧开了门柄。</p><p> </p><p>刚踏进房门，浓烈的蜂蜜气息瞬间直窜柳智敏的鼻腔，使得她下意识趁着自己还神智清醒的时候赶紧转身拧上门锁。</p><p> </p><p>被信息素薰得头昏脑胀的omega，勉强地摸向牆上的控制台，才發现空调根本没开，撑住身子把通风系统调到最强，才放心让自己跪坐在地上。</p><p> </p><p>静止良久，柳智敏突然想起自己在车上鬼使神差补了抑制剂，也幸好绝大部分人都在餐厅庆工，發现自家alpha异样的才会是自己。</p><p> </p><p>「小冬？」</p><p> </p><p>「...小冬，在睡吗？」</p><p> </p><p>艰难地往信息素更浓烈的房裡走，踏上榻榻米却只见到半掩的柜门和黑暗中露出半颗金色的脑袋。大概是察觉到他人的存在，金玟庭板直了身子，转过身来，發现是自己时竟伸手闭上柜门。</p><p> </p><p>一个月来无数次尝试沟通无果，柳智敏的耐心被磨得所剩无几，有点急躁地想要强制对话。</p><p> </p><p>「金玟庭你到底在闹什麽脾——」</p><p> </p><p>另一边传来隐约的抽泣声让她顿时停止了话语。仔细想，柳智敏的记忆中并没有金玟庭哭泣的画面。</p><p> </p><p>与柔弱的外表相反，金玟庭有着一颗坚强的内心。</p><p> </p><p>五年前在练习室初遇见的时候，小白团子身上散發的率直及自信感早已在柳智敏心中留下深刻印象。无论是被导师批评得一文不值，又或是在期末检测前一天才扭伤脚踝，金玟庭总是积极地面对一切困难。即使在出道未满一个月的时候被任命独自站上年终颁奖典礼表演大大大前辈的名曲，当时的她也只是默默准备好自己，从容不迫地在台上代表着组合發光發亮。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>对于外界的閒言閒语，年下亦从不在意，更不时为爱胡思乱想的自己打强心针。</p><p>「别再看了，wuli Karina xi，这麽努力出道了，是为了被这些酸民打沉的吗？」</p><p>「姐姐是忘记了吧，我们可是aespa啊—」</p><p>😎😎😎</p><p>所以，到底是什麽事能弄哭我家帅气的狗勾呢...</p><p>小心翼翼地敞开柜门，眼前的小年下穿着自己最爱的黑色连帽衫，旁边还叠着一堆最近莫名失踪的衣物。</p><p>像做错事的小狗般，金玟庭脸上挂着一颗颗豆大的泪珠，闪避着视线，紧握着拳头，也不打算回答自己。</p><p>心疼之馀，柳智敏的脑海同时闪过了高中性教育课提及的内容。</p><p>啊...</p><p>… 这傻瓜， 到底憋了多久...</p><p>「第一次吗？易感期...」</p><p>「...很难受吧？」</p><p>「... 我不知道...就很...呜...」</p><p>「...不是故意惹姐姐生气的...」</p><p>金玟庭虽然在人前像个小男生般爱开玩笑，在感情上却是温柔体贴的，处处都把年上的感受放第一位，从不让自己受丁点委屈。</p><p>所以从她开口道歉的那刻，柳智敏心便软了下来，捨不得再责怪她了。</p><p>攒进小小的空间抱住还在自责的小狗，omega释放更多的信息素希望能安抚恋人不安的情绪。空气中漫延着佛手柑的清新气味，alpha总算停止了抽泣。</p><p>「多久了？」</p><p>「唔...从初演那晚就突然...」</p><p>「为什麽不告诉我？」</p><p>「...」</p><p>柳智敏捧起了雪白软糯的脸蛋面向自己，稍作惩罚般挤了挤。</p><p>「金玟庭xi，姐姐是谁的omega？」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「...是我的」</p><p>「所以难受的话 要跟我说啊 不要藏在心裡」</p><p>「不是每天都有行程嘛，我怕...」</p><p>柳智敏才發现年下哭哑的声线中还夹带更多的情绪，低头望见灰色运动棉裤早已鼓起了一大包，自己其实也一早被信息素撩起了情慾...</p><p>「通告都结束了，那—」</p><p>柳智敏勾住年下的后颈，鼓励般送上久违的吻。</p><p>「玟庭想怎样，都可以喔。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>柳智敏连接吻时都是温婉动人的。</p><p> </p><p>微微颤动的睫毛，落在脸颊那温暖的鼻息，习惯抚弄恋人耳朵的姆指，柔软的唇舌缠绵间拉出焦糖般丝丝的甜，间中不自觉發出似奶猫般的嘤咛...</p><p>关于她的一切，都让金玟庭心动不已。心动得偶尔还捨不得太早入正题，有意无意放慢节奏，就为了再多感受感受那爱意满溢的亲吻。</p><p> </p><p>可今天不一样。</p><p> </p><p>对于饱受易感期煎熬的alpha来说，这个月来的每分每秒都是炼狱般的考验。仅仅是听见工作人员提起某人的名字，便足够瓦解金玟庭勉强维持的理智。天知道在后台瞄到对方和前辈合作的双人舞的那晚，她是憋了多久才能躲到隐蔽的电机房暴哭一轮。至于那晚往后的演出时间中，金winter的脑海就只剩下自己冲上前撕掉柳智敏身上那惹人犯罪的紧身裙，在众目睽睽下抱着她疯狂做爱的糟糕画面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>此刻恋人温柔的默许，在她听起来就是明目张胆在邀请自己共沉的宣告。金玟庭粗暴地把人儿抵在冰冷的榻榻米上，放肆地索取着专属于自己的柑橘幽香。不消一会儿，沾染信息素的外套、毛衣和牛仔裤，已经全被随便扔到房间的一角。愈是触碰更多，后颈的腺体却愈是發疼，浑身血液滚烫得彷佛下一秒就要彻底蒸發，每一个细胞都在叫嚣着，这荒漠甘泉再多都不够。熟练的手凭着肌肉记忆轻鬆地解开黑色蕾丝内衣的前扣，傲人的双峰随动作在眼前晃动，刺激得金玟庭的分身顿时再胀了几分。</p><p> </p><p>「好冷...」</p><p> </p><p>被吻得意乱情迷的人轻轻拉扯连帽衣垂下的绳子，不满發懵的小狗为何还不赶快靠近。</p><p> </p><p>成功接收指命的金玟庭随即也脱掉身上的衣物，俯身贴上赤裸而滚烫的肌肤，拉过恋人那违和地小小可爱的手十指交缠，另一边厢又捏起了下巴，狠狠堵上红润饱满的唇瓣，再次交换着二人的津液，分开时还刻意牵出显得尤其情色的银丝。</p><p> </p><p>「是吗？」「可我好像，」<br/>
「快要因为姐姐而热死了——」</p><p> </p><p>柳智敏似是搁浅的人鱼般喘息着，缺氧的头脑还在当机状态，双腿却不自觉地勾缠alpha的腰身，双手攀上肩膀，轻轻把人往下压。</p><p> </p><p>「姐姐...」</p><p> </p><p>搓揉浑圆、吸啜、再啃咬——</p><p> </p><p>「虽然信息素是佛手柑——」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>右手攀上另一边，中指指腹配合节奏在中心划圈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「这裡却是奶香味的，」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>黏腻的吻沿着低谷往上游，温热的舌尖滑过隐约浮现的喉核，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「姐姐自己知道吗？」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>耳鬓厮磨间，施然细诉属于姐姐的秘密。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金玟庭哭过而格外沙哑的嗓音就像魔咒般在脑海裡迴荡，柔软的耳垂被对方含住之际，柳智敏还情不自禁地弓起了身，呼出了娇艳的呻吟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alpha毫不避讳地释放更多的信息素，犹如黏稠的蜂蜜包裏着柳智敏的每一吋肌肤，线条分明的双臂收紧拥抱，从喉咙深处發出低吼，显然同样地渴望着最原始的结合，却又迟迟未付诸实际行动。被情慾完全支配的omega，甚至怀疑经历着易感期的不是对方，只想恳求始作俑者不留馀地，彻底吞噬自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>游离的视线慢慢聚焦在掠夺者的脸庞，本预期着对方会勾起坏笑的嘴角，然而捕捉到却是闪烁着不安燥动的双眸。有别与往常的悠然自在，此刻的她，似乎小心翼翼地，在试探着什麽，在等待着什麽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「玟庭啊——」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「好好爱我。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>闻言的人撑起身来，修长的手指往花园裡採蜜，涂满坚挺硕大的性器，顶端抵着核心前后滑动，刺激得花瓣一开一合，流淌出更多的淫液。Alpha咽了咽口水，将omega丰满的大腿分得更开，一鼓作气顶了进去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「唔—」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>温暖的内壁有节奏地收缩着，吸啜着，刺激得异常敏感的alpha不禁昂起头来，差点弃械投降。 调整好呼吸，才开始埋头动作。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>年下的动作时深时快，猛烈的攻势如波涛汹涌的海浪般淹没柳智敏的理智，嘴上重复呼喊着恋人的名字，彷佛是抓住了垂死边缘的最后一根救命草。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「玟...玟庭啊...」「金玟庭...」</p><p> </p><p>「金、玟庭...太...」「嗯啊——」</p><p> </p><p>「姐姐...好紧...」</p><p> </p><p>「哈、啊...」「玟庭...舒服...」</p><p> </p><p>「...智敏啊...」「...柳智敏...我爱你...」</p><p> </p><p>「我也...爱你...」「嗯玟...不够...」</p><p> </p><p>「要...玟庭...」</p><p> </p><p>金玟庭觉得自己快要疯掉，她的姐姐为什麽要發出这种声音，为什麽还要用这种眼神看着自己，是想要被操哭对吧？</p><p> </p><p>把omega的大腿扛在肩上，alpha更卖力地抽插着，欣赏着眼前的奶团子随着节奏摇动，香汗淋漓的身体一起一伏地呼吸着，画面色情得可以。用力挺进最深处的那几下，还感到子宫顶似吸盘般要缠住自己准备成结。</p><p> </p><p>即将要到达高处之际，两人的呼吸愈發急速，柳智敏抓住了alpha的前臂，伴随着一声高呼的是全身酥麻，接着便是一片溷沌空白，过份刺激的体感使得身体还间歇地抽搐着。</p><p> </p><p>Alpha及时抽身而退，低头快速套弄着，片刻之间，银白的爱液喷射在omega的胸部和小腹上。尚算拾回丁点理智的她抱住了瘫软在地的恋人，轻柔地为好梳理被汗水沾湿的髮丝，捧着小脸吻去挂满的泪痕。</p><p> </p><p>才刚闭起眼来好好享受年下温柔浪漫的细吻，柳智敏却察觉酸软的小腹好像被某个硬物顶住了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「...姐姐，可是你自己说的喔。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>或许才十几分钟的事，又或许已经过了大半晚，柳智敏数不清金玟庭之后又压着自己用各种羞耻度爆錶的姿势做了几遍。回过神来，天色已经换成一片漆黑，窗外正飘着漫天的飞雪。房间只剩下电灯滋滋作响和腿间传来淫荡的水声。昏黄的灯光在落地玻璃窗上，映照出金玟庭被自己抓得凌乱的金髮、散落一地的两人的衣物、还有搁在小圆桌上才吃了几口大概完全凉掉的泡麵桶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>被服务着的她悠然地呼出叹息，撑起身把人轻轻推开，还陶醉其中的alpha错愕地抬起头，从脸颊、耳根、脖子、肩膀到锁骨全都红通通得似要滴出血来。柳智敏觉得这画面莫名的可爱，心头彷彿被千万根羽毛挠过般痒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>今天的话，奖励一下她也可以吧？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>柳智敏不敢和倒影中的自己对视，心怕要是看见那淫荡的模样，便无法顺着原慾，继续接下来的事情。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>伸手抚上恋人因为高强度训练日渐加深的腹肌，顺势推倒在榻榻米上，扶稳某人今晚好像完全不需要休息的慾望，缓缓沉下身。被反骑的alpha仰望着身上的蛇蝎美人边缓慢地扭动着蛮腰，边满足地眯起眼，咬着下唇，抓起自己的姆指带到花核前划起了圈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金玟庭这时才觉得，易感期好像不完全是件坏事。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>